Forming a transparent, durable and desirably conductive antistatic film on a substrate is important to keep insulating substrates of industrial materials, vehicles and electronics products from gathering dust. Conventional insulating members for industrial materials, vehicles, electrical products and the like can easily become electrically charged in use. Such charged members, in turn, attract dust particles in air. Surface contamination by charging occurs on many articles such as cathode-ray tubes, automobiles, industrial materials, household appliances, etc. To prevent electrostatic charging, conductive resins or films have been used to cover the surface of glass or plastic products. For example, a conductive ceramic such as ITO (indium-tin oxide) film was deposited particularly on glass products.
The use of the conductive resins or films, however, has some problems, e.g., inferior transparency, peeling-off and susceptibility to scars and scratches. Also, the deposition of ITO film was costly although it was possible to obtain high reliability.